


A Good Show

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Shameless Smut Mini-Series [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis is oblivious and Angie gets a bit handsie ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> —-Will you take another “sexy prompt” from the strap-on anon? To wit: Angie and Peggy have company over for dinner one night and get drunk and a little touchy-feely with their guest. A discussion ensues: to threesome or not to threesome? And who’s there guest again? Dottie? Howard? Jarvis? I leave the answers to these questions to you. —–
> 
> Obviously, not quite what was asked for and my full reason why is on Tumblr.

Peggy was just glad it was Jarvis over and not Howard. He knew Morse code and could catch a few thieving maids but he couldn’t read a situation if she’d pointed a gun at him. Bless his innocent, British soul.

Now Peggy just needed a good reason for him to leave because Angie’s hand moved up her thigh and Peggy vaguely wondered just how far she would go with this. Her answer came when Angie slipped a finger under her skirt. 

Peggy crossed her legs and frowned at what Jarvis was saying about the weather. Angie’s fingernails grazed her skin and moved her entire skirt up. 

“I don’t understand this early chill, it’s going to do horrid things to my garden.” Angie’s hand groped Peggy’s ass. 

“Yes, I would assume with the frost your tomatoes have not fared well.” A hand slipped under her skirt again and Peggy didn’t dare glance down to see what kind of disarray her clothes were becoming. 

Jarvis nodded solemnly and Angie leaned over to whisper in Peggy’s ear, “You think he’d be up for a threesome?” There was liquor on her breath. 

Peggy turned and smiled at Jarvis as Angie began unbuttoning her skirt, “Oh, that’s right, Angie. Jarvis, we’re going to a play soon and need to get ready if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, well if you’d like, I can stay and drive you over before heading home.” Peggy almost snapped when Angie began tugging at her pubic hair. 

Peggy frowned, “Oh, no, we may be a little while and we’d hate to make you wait.”

Angie chimed in at this point, “It’s a girl’s night out Mr. Jarvis!”

His eyebrows raised in question at Peggy but he only said, “Why that’s a lovely idea Ms. Martinelli. I hope you two have a wonderful evening.” Angie’s hand finally made contact with Peggy’s clit and Peggy had to bite her lip to keep from groaning.

Jarvis turned from the table to stand and Peggy was up and decent by the time he turned back around. He didn’t know why Ms. Martinelli looked a bit disappointed, he brightened, perhaps she really did liked his tomato stories. 

Peggy showed him out and Angie waved from beside the stairwell. The door clicked behind him and Peggy let out a sigh. Angie smirked, Pegs was furious.

“You are completely unreasonable.” 

“You don’t know that he wouldn’t want to join us.”

The gaze Peggy turned on her would whither lesser people, but Angie was tough and a bit drunk so it didn’t phase her. In fact, when Peggy grabbed her wrist and all but dragged her up the stairs Angie only laughed in delight.

“On the bed, strip.” Peggy locked their bedroom door, against who Angie didn’t care to wonder, and tuned around. Her chest was heaving with her hurried breathing, Angie took in the view with quiet contemplation. 

She wasn’t really surprised when Peggy stalked over to their dresser and threw open the top drawer. In the back, wrapped in old cloth, was the strap-on dildo Angie’d bought almost two months ago. Their first use of it had been extraordinary and when Peggy was feeling a long loving session she often opted to use the plastic piece. 

Angie watched from the bed as Peggy expertly shimmied the device up her thighs and shuddered at that wonderful bead of plastic that lay against her clit. Angie licked her lips, she’d done well, it was going to be a fun night. 

Peggy kneeled on the bed and Angie scooched back to the pillows, maybe showing off more of her legs than particularly necessary. Peggy smirked but didn’t crawl up to Angie. Instead she wrapped her hand around the dildo between her legs and began sliding her hand up and down the length. 

Angie’s mouth popped open so comically that Peggy would normally laugh. Normally she wasn’t jerking herself off though. Or jerking herself off with a strap-on laced across her hips right in front of her girlfriend. 

Not that Peggy would ever share that she did indeed do this once by herself. She’d been lonely. Angie had had rehearsals. Angie’d worn a skirt out the door and Peggy’d had a hard day at work. 

And so, with a practiced hand, she pulled on the dildo and shuddered at its feel. She felt the bed move and looked down in time to catch Angie’s hand with her left hand, the right still studiously at work. 

“No touching,” Peggy tsk-ed and Angie’s lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout. Almost adorable enough for Peggy to guide that hand to her hips. Almost.

Peggy kept up the leisurely strokes and moved a hand up to the hem of her own shirt. Angie crossed her arms over her chest and exaggerated her pouting. Peggy slid her hand up her shirt and licked her lips. 

Angie quirked an eyebrow and Peggy’s eyes gave _that look_ and all of a sudden Angie was very interested indeed. 

Peggy’s head tipped back as she took a nipple between her fingers and jerked her hips forward. Angie stopped pouting and blushed. She’d seen this before but Peggy always looked _so hot_ when she was about to come. 

A gasp escaped Peggy’s lips and Angie moved forward to pull Peggy into her lap. Peggy grunted but was too far gone to protest. Peggy jerked once more and Angie sucked in a breath as she came. 

Peggy blinked away the spots in her eyes and looked at Angie, “I- I said no touching.”

Angie jostled the dildo strapped in front of her and Peggy twitched and frowned as if to say something, “Pegs, you talk too much.” She leaned in and kissed Peggy, a much gentler kiss than Peggy was expecting. 

Peggy hummed into Angie’s mouth and wrapped her arms around Angie’s neck, teeth grazed her lower lip and Angie giggled when Peggy smiled. Angie flipped them over and Peggy grinned up at her. What a wonderful woman, Angie brought out the best in her and Peggy would be forever grateful for that.

Angie’s eyes flicked down to the plastic resting on Peggy’s pelvis and Peggy winked so flirtatiously that Angie almost choked on her laughter. Peggy’s hand sliding up Angie’s leg calmed her laughs pretty quick, but did nothing to help the heat between her thighs. 

Pushing herself up on her knees Angie smirked down at Peggy and pulled the dildo to position it beneath her. Peggy’s breathing picked up and Angie praised herself, nothing like a good show after all. 

A little hip jiggle and Peggy was pulling at her hips and really Angie needed no other reason to work herself down that hilt. A sigh parted Angie’s lips and Peggy worked ridiculously hard not to begin thrusting right away. The friction between them was irresistible though and when Angie’s hands came down on Peggy’s chest, Peggy let go. 

Her thrusts were well planned and she had Angie gasping before she’d even worked up a sweat. Angie once noted how Peggy seemed to plan out their love making, it was a little weird at first but it’s not like she could complain about the results.

“Pegs, slow –ah- merda!” Angie realized her mistake almost immediately. She almost got out “wait Pegs, I’m about to come right on top of you and you’re not even close, I didn’t mean to speak in Italian, oh god, slow down,” but all that came out was another breathy gasp as Peggy’s nails bit into her hips and she twisted _just right_.

Angie shuddered and bucked into Peggy’s thrusts, she called out, but only gasps and moans hit Peggy’s ears. 

There were few things that got Peggy really riled up. One was Angie herself and another was Angie speaking Italian in bed. Angie clenching around the plastic buried in her while Peggy could feel every twitch was also high on the list. 

Peggy came again and Angie almost broke as Peggy arched up and into her. 

“F-Fuck.” Peggy cursed as she worked her hips against Angie’s. She was over the edge and back on it all at once, this didn’t happen often but when it did… Angie’s mouth hung open and she clutched at Peggy’s shoulders. 

Peggy hooked a leg over Angie’s and finally hit her sweet spot. She jostled again and cursed as she ground into Angie. Angie liked Peggy’s curses, laced with her heady accent and oh so desperate. Angie bit down and sucked hard at the shoulder in front of her, Peggy grunted again.

Peggy’s head flopped back and Angie kissed her skin. They fell asleep still lying together. 

It’d been an exhausting night after all. 

 

“Did I really suggest we have a threesome with Mr. Fancy?”

“Yes, and you unbuttoned my skirt with him right across from us.”

Angie grinned down at Peggy, “Well, I remember that part.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, “Oh, I’m so pleased with your memory.”

Angie grinned, “Well, I do have something distracting between my legs”

“I’m not amused Angie.”

Hips pressed down and Peggy scowled, “Don’t think this is getting you out of anything.”

“Oh no,” Angie answered innocently, “I want in something.”

Peggy scoffed as she placed her hands on Angie’s hips, “Sometimes you American’s can be so crass.”

“Excuse me, I’m not the one who- oh”

“Oh what? Darling?” Peggy smirked.

“Uh, perhaps the collar and leash you just pulled out from the nightstand Peggy. Perhaps that.”

Peggy shrugged, “What about it?”

“Well, I’m not sure red is my color honey.” 

At this Peggy grinned deviously, “Well, I’ve been told many times that red fits me like a glove.”

Angie’s eyes widened. Peggy liked taking orders. Angie breathed out and took the proffered items.

And Peggy was so well behaved. At least until Angie rewarded her with a whispered “Brava ragazza.” But really, there was nothing wrong with doggy-style anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Merda= shit  
> Brava ragazza= good girl
> 
> Not as good as I was hoping, but my labs started this week so I haven't had a lot of time. I'll try to put more time into the last segment of this series :P


End file.
